Kisu is Suki
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Karena Naruto tahu, kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke lebih dari apa yang mereka rasa. Karena mereka tahu, tubuh ini menggigil, namun tidak dengan hati mereka. Happy NaruSasu Day 2010! RnR if you don't mind :D


Happy NaruSasu day 2010! ^^

YAY! Fict NaruSasu ke-tiga dari Chevalier de la Lune, semoga tak mengecewakan. :)

Saya pake second POV lagi di fict kali ini, semoga tak bosan XD

Well, enjoy~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisu is Suki © Chevalier de la Lune**

**NaruSasu, Second POV, Naruto POV, shounen-ai a.k.a Boys Love.

* * *

**

Sama seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu, kau masih terdiam di tempatmu. Beberapa patah kata hanya kau lontarkan di awal pertemuanmu dengannya siang ini, mulutmu yang selalu membunyikan kata-kata nyaring itu sekarang nyaris terbungkam, nyaris terdiam. Sejalan dengan tubuhmu yang terpaku menatap apa yang ada di depanmu. Pandangan matamu biasa saja, ya, sama seperti pemuda itu. Mendadak saja sepasang kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di puncak dahan sana menjadi satu hal yang menarik untukmu, beriringan bersama, menari di tengah atmosfir musim semi, bergumul dengan lautan bunga, lalu berpisah. Seperti analogi dari apa yang paling kau khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada dirinya, mata oniksnya melirik ke arah lain, tapi kau tau dia memperhatikan gerakmu. Kau menghela napas dalam diam, tak ada yang ingin membuka mulut terlebih dahulu diantara kalian. Kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu, begitu juga dia yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah kalian merayakan kelulusan di bangku SMA, kau yang menerima ajakan dari Kiba untuk berpesta di rumahnya. Dia yang kau paksa untuk menghadirinya meskipun awalnya ajakanmu sempat ditolak olehnya dengan alasan benci keramaian. Ya, kau masih ingat malam itu, ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih yang tertutup oleh jaket berwarna gelap, dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam. Terlihat sangat sederhana, sesederhana penampilanmu kala itu. Hanya kaos berwarna orange yang membedakanmu dengannya.

Kau dengan senyum terkembang milikmu berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya menyusuri trotoar kompleks kalian menuju rumah Kiba yang berjarak hanya beberapa blok dari rumahmu dan rumahnya. Kau yang mengoceh tentang betapa cerewetnya gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura padanya, yang notabene dibalas oleh gumaman dua huruf miliknya. Kau yang membicarakan bonus semangkuk ramen dari Teuchi-san di akhir pekan padanya, lalu mengajaknya makan ramen bersama seusai pulang dari pesta Kiba. Dia tidak menolakmu, tidak juga mengatakan iya. Namun kau tahu apa jawaban darinya. Kau mengerti apa yang ia katakan dalam hatinya, meskipun kau tak tahu mengapa kau mengetahuinya. Ya, selalu seperti itu, kau selalu berpikir bahwa penyebabnya adalah kalian terbiasa bersama. Kau dan dia, dia dan kau. Kau memahaminya, kau tahu kebiasaannya, kau tahu makanan kesukaannya. Kau tahu apa warna favoritnya, bahkan kau tahu mata oniksnya tak dapat terpejam saat lampu kamarnya masih menyala.

Perbincanganmu masih berlanjut sampai kalian menginjakkan kaki beralaskan _sneakers_ kalian di atas lantai tangga rumah Kiba. Kau menekan bel, lalu pemuda pecinta anjing itu menyambut kalian dengan seekor anjing kecil yang menyalak di bawahnya. Pestanya berjalan lancar—setidaknya begitu menurutmu. Kau dengan sikap konyolmu bernyanyi bersama Kiba, meskipun berdampak tertawaan dari teman-temanmu karena kau tak begitu hapal lirik dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Pita suaramu menggerakkan nada suara serak basah milikmu yang mengalun, membuat tepukan tangan bergemuruh dari teman-temanmu disertai siulan jahil dari Sai. Kau tersenyum lebar, lalu bola mata sebiru langitmu melirik padanya. Matamu menangkap ekspresi kaget—walau sesaat di wajahnya, yang sedetik kemudian kau menyimpulkan kalau penglihatanmu salah. Karena wajah itu selalu terlihat dingin, ia menggumamkan kata "bodoh" lalu memalingkan wajahnya darimu. Lalu bibirmu membentuk seulas senyum atas sikapnya, entah mengapa.

Teman-temanmu masih berkaraoke saat kau memutuskan untuk menghampiri dirinya yang tengah berdiri di depan meja minuman. Lalu seorang gadis yang kau ketahui bernama Ino memanggilmu, kau menoleh padanya dan mendapati gadis bernama Hinata di sampingnya dengan bungkusan kotak berwarna ungu terjulur padamu. Kau menerimanya, mengucapkan kata terima kasih walau ada tanda tanya besar di kepalamu saat menerimanya. Pertanyaanmu terjawab saat kau membuka apa isi dari kotak itu, beberapa buah cokelat. Cokelat pemberian Hinata yang ia berikan padamu, meskipun kau tahu saat itu bukan hari _valentine_. Dan ketika kepalamu menoleh ke tempat asal dimana Sasuke berada, ternyata pemuda itu sudah berpindah tempat.

"Sasuke…" panggilmu, sama seperti kau memanggilnya saat itu. Namun kau bisa menangkap intonasi yang berbeda dari panggilanmu saat ini.

Angin musim semi kembali membelai rambut pirangmu yang berantakan. Pemuda itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya, tidak juga membalas sapaanmu.

"Bagaimana rencana kuliahmu?" kau bertanya untuk menyingkirkan atmosfir kesunyian yang terasa begitu menyiksa untuk dirimu yang terbilang menyukai keramaian.

"Kau sudah tau," jawabnya singkat, sesingkat jawaban-jawaban yang ia pernah berikan padamu.

"Hm, jadi besok kau sudah berangkat ke Perancis? Kupikir kau mau melanjutkan kuliahmu di Tokyo," paparmu dengan segaris hangat di bibirmu.

"Ayahku yang menginginkannya,"

Kau tahu nada macam apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya, nada yang sama seperti saat kalian berjalan keluar seusai dari pesta Kiba. Ia yang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, walau kau tahu orang dengan tipe macam apa Uchiha Sasuke ini. Lalu kau bertanya mengapa sikapnya terlihat aneh, ia yang menjawab seakan ia tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau yang berkata cokelat pemberian dari Hinata kau berikan pada Kiba karena pemuda itu memohon padamu, meskipun kau tak tahu mengapa kau mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Dan ia yang berulang kali berkata tak peduli pada apa yang kau lakukan. Ia yang berulang kali menyebutmu dengan sebutan idiot, walau kau tahu ia tidak benar-benar menganggapmu demikian. Ia yang mengatakan ramen dapat membuat bodoh padamu saat kalian tiba di warung Ichiraku ramen, tetapi tetap menghabiskan semangkuk ramen miliknya yang sengaja kau traktir malam itu.

Kau tersenyum, kau tahu kau merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Kau tahu ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang sama denganmu, walau kata-kata ungkapan sayang tak pernah terucap dari bibir kalian.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dari awal pertemuan kalian siang ini. Awan di langit perlahan bergerak menutup sinar mentari di atas sana. Kau menerka sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, namun dirimu atau dirinya sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat kalian. Kau masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini, walau pada wujudnya tak terlihat seperti rasanya. Setidaknya kau merasakan kebersamaan itu dalam hati, tak peduli tubuhmu sedikit menggigil karena rintik kecil hujan di atas sana yang perlahan turun membasahi taman tempat kalian berpijak.

"Yaah… kupikir aku akan sedikit merindukanmu karena kau jauh dariku, hehe." ungkapmu jujur disertai cengiran lebar milikmu yang mengembang.

"Dobe," ucapnya. "Kurasa aku takkan sedikitpun merindukanmu," pemuda dengan helaian rambut berwarna pekat itu memalingkan wajahnya dari cengiranmu, tak berani menatap wajahmu.

"Kita jadi jarang bersama seperti ini,"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Kau tahu kalau ia mengatakan hal yang bukan sebenarnya, kau tahu ia sedang berbohong saat ini. Kau tahu tapi entah mengapa.

Kau menggaruk helaian pirangmu yang tidak gatal. Rintik hujan itu telah membasahi bagian atas kepalamu, begitu juga dengan kepalanya. Baju yang kalian kenakan sama basah, tetapi baik dirimu atau dirinya tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari kursi taman.

"Sasuke, kau pernah merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat seseorang?" rintik hujan jatuh di atas permukaan telapak tanganmu yang tengah menengadah.

"Hn, tentu saja, bodoh." kau melihat gerak matanya memperhatikan air yang jatuh pada telapak tanganmu.

"**Aku juga,"** ungkapmu.

"Hn,"

"—**Saat bersamamu,"** pandangan mata safirmu menatap tajam oniks yang berada tepat di sampingmu. Menerobos celah hitam yang senatiasa menyembunyikan apapun yang berada dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang kau tahu kau mampu menebaknya.

Kau tak mendengar gumaman dua huruf miliknya lagi saat tanpa sadar kau mulai meniadakan jarak di antara kalian. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut kalian, tak ada ungkapan hati yang terlontar dari bibir kalian. Namun kau dan dirinya tahu, perasaan hangat yang mengisi ruang dada ini akan selamanya ada seiring dengan kebersamaan yang kalian ciptakan, tak peduli jarak yang akan memisahkan kalian nanti. Satu pagutan, satu lumatan bersatu dalam kehangatan satu ciuman di bawah derai hujan, saling memadu kasih tanpa kata. Tidak, tidak perlu kata gamblang diantara kalian. Karena semua akan terjawab lewat perlakuanmu padanya, begitu juga perlakuannya padamu.

Kini kau tahu alasan mengapa kau merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, kau tahu alasan mengapa dadamu bergemuruh saat berada di dekatnya, kau tahu alasan mengapa rasa hangat ini dapat menghampirimu walaupun berhadapan dengan sikap dinginnya. Karena kalian sama-sama tahu…

"**Je t'aime, Sasuke."**

…Kalian saling mencintai.

"**Hn,"** kau tahu ia membalas perasaanmu.

Kau tahu perasaan ini aneh, namun satu janji kecil diantara kalian akan semakin menguatkan keyakinanmu dan keyakinannya. Karena kau tahu, jarak diantara kalian bukanlah suatu halangan.

"Aku akan mengirim _email_ tiap hari padamu, agar kau tak merasa kesepian saat aku tak berada di sampingmu." cengiranmu semakin melebar, dan terhenti ketika pemuda itu menjotos kepalamu.

"Cih, jangan GR, Dobe!"

Dan kau hanya mampu tertawa lebar, tawa bahagiamu bersamanya yang akan kau ciptakan untuk mengisi hari-hari panjang kalian.

* * *

**When I think of you, I don't feel so alone**

**And I'll forget the world that I knew,**

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**I'd whisper in your ear,**

**Oh darling I wish you were here**

Vanilla Twillight—by Owl City

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

Kekeke, kenapa saya demen amat buat scene kiss di bawah hujan? LOL XD

Karena kemaren saya pake second POV dari Sasuke POV, makanya sekarang gantian, pake second POV dari Naruto POV :D dan saya gak nyangka ternyata bikin karakteristik Naruto itu lebih susah dari pada Sasuke. OTL

**Happy NaruSasu Day! ^o^**

**LONG LIVE NARUSASU XDD**

Hm.. **REVIEW**? :)

Akan sangat saya hargai ^^


End file.
